Shadow's Nocturne
by xXRemnantOfChaosXx
Summary: Demyx has been in a funk, but will the arrival of a new member be any help? Especially when the newest member is a girl? Demyx/OC/Zexion. Yayz for threesomes ;3!
1. Meeting Noxsora!

Kai: This is my newest Kingdom Hearts Story, called 'Shadow's Nocturne'. And according to my dictionary, a 'Nocturne' is either 'An artistic work appropriate to the night' or 'A dramatic brooding piano composition'. I'm going with the first choice for my story's title. Demy-chan, disclaimer please!

Demyx: Oh, roses are red, water is blue, Kai doesn't own us, so you can't sue! How was that?

Kai: Perfect! :3 (Marluxia taught me that face! Yayz for Marly-chan! ;3) On with the profile and then the prologue! Oh, I have just discovered 'Spell Check', I didn't even know this thing had 'Spell Check'! Yayz for 'Spell Check' :3!

* * *

Name: Sorano Yamiko

OrgName: Noxsora

OrgNumber: No. XVI: Nocturne Of Shadows

Nicknames: Nox, Chaos, Ninja Monkey-chan, Samurai Penguin-chan, Chibi-ko, Chibi-chan, Nox-chan, etc.....

Sex: Female

Age: 18

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 120lbs.

3#: 38-24-36

Birthday: October 31st.

Eyes: Midnight Blue, they change to Dark Green with intense emotions. She keeps her eyes covered by a black blindfold.

Hair: Silverish-blue. It reaches her tailbone and is kinda spiky. Her bangs cover her right eye and reach past her chin. She usually keeps it in a braided ponytail, a ponytail, two ponytails, one on each side of her head, a bun with some hair chopsticks, or down.

Outfit: A Black vest that's styled after the Organization cloak with no sleeves, a pair of Black cargo pants with several chains hanging down, a Black belt with Silver studs and a Silver star belt buckle, a pair of elbow length Black gloves with no fingers with a loop that goes around her middle fingers to hold them in place, a pair of Black & Silver shoes about the same size as Roxas', and a pair of Black aviator goggles.

Accessories: A pendant of a Silver dragon wrapped around a Black crystal heart, a Black choker with a Nobody symbol hanging from it, three small Silver hoops in each ear, a pair of Black & Silver star shaped earring that hang down, a Silver ring with a Onyx heart set into it on her middle finger on her left hand, and a charm bracelet with several charms on it on her right wrist.

Makeup: Her makeup consists of Silver eyeshadow, Black lipstick on her top lip, Silver lipstick on her bottom lip, and Black nail-polish on her fingers and toes.

Birthmarks: She has a five-point star shaped birthmark on her left forearm.

Family: None.

Residence: Castle Oblivion, World That Never Was; Her room is situated between Axel & Demyx's rooms, across the hall from Roxas' and down the hall from Marluxia & Zexion's rooms.

Friends: Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Hayner, Pence, Ollette, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Cid, Merlin, Yen Sid, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, etc.....

Nobodies: The Fenrir Nobodies. They look like wolves, and are the same as the Fenrir Heartless.

Element: Sound & Copy.

Abilities: She can bend and control reality, copy any ability, element, or weapon she sees, she's telekinetic, telepathic, empathic, and she can use driveforms.

Special: She can bend and control reality through a special notebook, sketchbook, and pencil. Her notebook is Black with a Dark Pink gothic faerie on it, her sketchbook is Black with a Silver Kingdom Hearts symbol on it, and her pencil is a mechanical pencil thats Dark Pink with a Black star charm hanging from it. She also has a strange mirror that's Silver with Onyxes embedded into it.

Main Weapons: A double ended Scythe called 'Twilight'. It's like Marluxia's except it has a blade on both ends and is Silverish-blue, Black, & Silver.

Personality: Nice, sweet, energetic, talkative, hyperactive, completely random, sarcastic, extremely curious, yet she can also be evil, insane, manipulative, & a psychotic pyromaniac at times.

Other: She doesn't like being called Noxsora, so unless you want third degree burns or to die, then don't call her Noxsora, just Nox. She has Astraphobia, & she suffers from R.S.M's (Random Stupid Moments), R.F.M's (Random Fangirl Moments), R.O.S (Random Outburst Syndrone), R.B.O.L. (Random Bursts Of Laughter), & R.I.V.A.W.H (Random Inner Voices Arguing With Her).

Things To Know: These are some things to know about Nox:

1) When scared, Nox has a tendency to curse. The more scared she is, the worse the curse (Rhyme Time!).

2) When faced with danger, Nox has NO Fight or Flight skills. She thinks she can take on just about anything... except the Cosmic Sheep. She has to have her Green Radioactive Ghetto Hamster army & Her Oreo minions to take them on.

3) Also when faced with danger, her form of a weapon is to hit aforementioned 'Danger' with her mother's five pound cast iron skillet. That's how the last guy who tried to rob their house got his face smashed in. If she can't get the skillet, she will use a list of things excluding the kitchen sink. She prefers her guitar the most, as she thinks she looks like Haru Haruko from Fooly Cooly. And she does, as there is a picture of her hitting her cousin with her guitar on her bedroom door.

4) She also believes that trees, stairs, the sky, & the C.I.A are all plotting her death. And that her Internet, People PC is Satanic. Which it is. Believe me, I should know, as I have it. She also has an obsession with setting things on fire, which includes Xaldin's sideburns and eyebrow (his _left_ one and only his _left _one), Axel's hair, and a moogle. Can anybody say Pyro?

* * *

Kai: Heh, Moogles with flamethrowers. 3

Marluxia: Are you going to start the prologue yet?

Kai: You start it, I must indulge in ebil laughter for the next ten minutes. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.....

Marluxia: Start the prologue!

(A/I: Authoress' Interlude)

Kai: What's an 'Interlude'?

Axel: 'Head/Wall'

* * *

It was like every other morning in Castle Oblivion. Xaldin was cooking breakfast, 'cause, let's face it people, nobody (A/I: Yayz for Organization XIII puns :3) in the castle knew how to cook except for him. (A/I: Axel tried once, but the end result wasn't good. Check future chapters to find out what happened.)

While he cooked, everyone else sat at the table, surprisingly not in order. Apparently they only have to do that during meetings. Lets see what they're doing!

Xemnas was not in the room yet, which was surprising because he usually could be found sitting there with a cup of coffee reading the newspaper.

Xigbar was telling Lexeaus about some fight he got in two nights ago at a bar which resulted in his opponent getting shot in the groin. _"Then I said, 'Bring it on Motherfucker'...."_

Vexen was looking over some experiments while drinking his first cup of coffee for the day. (A/I: He usually goes through 11 cups per day.)

Zexion was reading his book, drinking coffee and listening to his I-pod. _'Hope it gives you hell, gives you hell'_

Saix was plotting someone's death, most likely Axel's. Or Demyx's. It depends on his mood. _"Maybe I should try...."_

Axel was threatening to destroy Demyx's sitar if he kept him up another night with his crappy music. (Demyx: 'sniffles' It's not crappy. Kai: I know Demy-chan. 'huggles Demyx :3') _"Damn it Demyx, I swear if you keep me up one more night with your crappy music, I'll set your friggin' sitar on fire!"_

Demyx was tuning out Axel and trying to write a new song. However, he was in a major funk; most likely due to his muses being on vacation in Atlantica at the moment. (A/I: Maybe Nox can help him get out of his funk ;3) _"Damn it, I just can't get these lyrics right."_

Luxord was snickering evilly at all the munny he had won off this drunken chick at a casino last night. He was also happy cause he had gotten laid as well. _"Let's see.... it comes out at about 22,000 munny. Sweeeet."_

Marluxia was reading one of Larxene's 'Marquis De Sade' books. Surprisingly, she didn't care. _"You know, this book isn't half bad."_

Larxene was playing with her kunai, giggling evilly as she also read one of her 'Marquis De Sade' books. _"I told you."_

And Roxas was on his cell talking to Sora. Whom was apparently hiding from Riku in Hollow Bastion. _"And why exactly does Riku want to kill you?"_

Suddenly the doors to the dining room burst open and Xemnas walked in, followed by a girl. Everyone jumped and Vexen spilt coffee onto his crotch. (Guys: 'Wince')

"Ow, son of a bitch!" Vexen yelled. The girl giggled.

"Everyone, this is our newest member." Xemnas said.

The girl looked around eighteen. She had silverish-blue hair that reached her tailbone and was kinda spiky on the ends. Her bangs cover her right eye and reached past her chin. It was in a braided ponytail. She was wearing a black vest that's styled after the Organization cloak with no sleeves, a pair of black cargo pants with several chains hanging down, a black belt with silver studs and a silver star belt buckle, a pair of elbow length black gloves with no fingers with a loop that goes around her middle fingers to hold them in place, a pair of black & silver shoes about the same size as Roxas', and a pair of black aviator goggles.

What got everybody was the fact that her eyes were covered by a black blindfold.

"Hi. Nice to meet all of you." She said. Demyx was the first to ask.

"What's with the blindfold?" Demyx asked. Axel smacked him on the back of the head.

"I've always wore it. Ever since...." She trailed off and he took that as a sign to leave it at that.

"Anyway, I'm Demyx!" He said.

"Nice to meet you Demyx." She said as she sat down in between Demyx and Axel.

"Hey babe, my name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel said.

"My name's Noxsora. Commit it to memory, 'kay?" Noxsora said giggling as she flashed a peace sign, "But you can just call me Nox." She added.

"I'm Roxas!" Roxas said as he leaned across the table. Nox snorted and fell out of her chair.

"Are you ok?" Axel asked her.

"Roxas. Rocks ass. Roxas rocks ass!" Nox said as she rolling on the floor laughing. That sentence had several reactions.

Vexen spilt more coffee on his crotch, Xemnas dropped his coffee, Axel and Demyx joined Nox on the floor, Marluxia snorted his orange juice, Xigbar flipped over his chair, Lexeaus chuckled, Saix was brought out of his plotting, Larxene didn't give a damn and kept reading, and Roxas' face paled.

"Dude, that's so.... GAY!" Nox yelled as she tried to catch her breath.

"I hate you." Roxas muttered as he got up as stalked off.

"What did I say?" Nox asked as she popped up from under the table.

* * *

Kai: ...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 'hack' 'cough' 'wheeze'

Demyx: Are you ok?

Kai: I'm fine! Did we finish this chapter yet?

Axel: Yep. Should I say my line?

Kai: Yep!

Axel: Read and Review, got it memorized?

Marluxia: Can I go home now?

Roxas: I'm not gay.

Zexion: ....Why am I here?

Kai: 'Cuz Nox needs a man-harem! Yayz ;3!

Axel: You should never have taught her that sign.

Marluxia: ;3

Kai: ;3

Demyx: ;3

Axel: I'm surrounded by morons and my IQ just dropped two points.

Kai: Read and Review! ;3


	2. Xiggy & Xaldy Gayness!

Kai: Yayz! I gots a review! It was from an anony... Marly what's this word?

Marluxia: Anonymous.

Kai: Oh! It was an anonymous review, but it still counts! Oh, and Chapter 2 is up! Double Yayz ;3! Demy-chan, disclaimer!

Demyx: Oh, roses are red, water is blue, Kai still doesn't own us, so you still can't sue! How was that?

Kai: Perfect! :3

(A/I means Authoress' Interlude)

Kai: You know, I still don't know what an interlude is. By the way, I screwed up on Nox's profile. Her eyes should be pale transparent blue, changing to midnight blue with intense emotions. Also, she can see even with the blindfold on by using that whole 'sense of truth' thingy. Now, on with the story! Marly, what's an Interlude?

Marluxia: Ask Zexion.

Kai: Zexy, what's an Interlude?

Zexion: 'sigh' Just start the story.

(A/I: As I'm typing this story I picture myself as a chibi in the beginning and end. Yayz for Chibi Kai! ;3)

* * *

Later after breakfast, Nox was being shown around the castle by Axel and Demyx. Nox now wore an Organization cloak that kinda trailed to the floor cause they didn't have any in her size. They were also questioning her about herself.

"So Nox, what's your element?" Axel asked as they walked down the hall.

"Well, I don't know yet. I don't even know what kind of weapon I have. I only became a Nobody three days ago." Nox said to the shock of Axel and Demyx.

"Three days?!" They said in unison.

"Yeah.... Why do you sound so shocked?" Nox asked.

"Never mind. Anyway, this is the Gym. It belongs to Lexeaus but everybody uses it." Demyx said as he opened the door and showed Nox the inside. Inside, Xigbar and Xaldin were on the ground wrestling.

"Take it back, you asshat!" Xigbar said.

"Get the fuck off!" Xaldin yelled.

"Are they gay?" Nox asked. Xiggy & Xaldy looked up at her and quickly paled upon realizing that Xigbar had Xaldin pinned to the ground in a compromising position.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS IT!" They yelled in unison, while blushing.

"I'm just going to walk away and pretend I didn't see any... Ah sweet, a trampoline!" Nox yelled and she rushed past them, grabbed a hanging rope, swung, and landed on the trampoline, "Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy! This is awesome! Think Xemmy will let me put this in my room?" Nox asked them as she did a backflip. (A/I: Xiggy and Xaldy are no longer on the floor, but are still blushing. I don't really support XigxXal but I've got an angry Yaoi-obsessed fangirl threatening me with an potato peeler, Marly save me!)

"How is it you can see with that blindfold on?" Xigbar asked.

"How is it you lost your eye?" Nox asked.

"Xaldin did it." Axel said.

"Xaldin plus sugar high plus scissors don't mix." Demyx told her.

"Ouchihuahua. Well, I can see by using that whole 'sense of truth' thingy. It's way cool! It let's me see the music dancing on the air." Nox said as she did another backflip. Just then Xemnas walked in.

"Ah, Noxsora, there you are. I want you to start training with Zexion to find out your element." Xemnas told her.

"Right now?" Nox asked.

"No, not right now. But first thing tomorrow." He said.

"Well, that's just stupid. I already know what element I have." Nox said.

"You told us you didn't!" Axel said.

"I lied. Anyway, it's Sound. See, watch this!" Nox took a deep breath and then......

"XIGBAR LIKES TO PLAY KING OF THE MOUNTAIN WITH XALDIN! XIGGY'S GAY!" Nox screamed at the top of her lungs, shattering three windows, Zexion's reading glasses and half of Vexen's test tubes. He teleported away before the impending explosion which shook the castle and caused Nox to fall off the trampoline.

"Well, it seems XIV has found her element." Vexen said as he appeared from his vortex.

"Sweet! When do I get to have awesome portals of creepy darkness that I can travel through?" Nox asked.

"When you're ready to go on missions." Xemnas said as the other members of the Organization appeared, most likely to complain about property damage. (A/I: Roxas isn't there. He went to save Sora and Riku from the rAnDoMnEsS that is my closet 'hides duct tape behind back')

"Seeing as you lied to us about your element, did you lie about your weapon too?" Axel asked.

"....Maybe." Nox said with shifty eyes.

* * *

Kai: STOP THE STORY!

Nox: Why? Are the Cosmic Sheep invading?!

Kai: No! I lost my contact!

Marluxia: We stopped the freaking story for a contact?!

The story is stopped so the Authoress can locate her contact.

Kai: FOUND IT! START 'ER UP BOYS!

The story will continue in 3... 2... 1...

* * *

"What exactly does that mean? And what's with the shifty eyes?" Demyx asked.

"What shifty eyes? I have no idea what you're talking about." Nox said as she grabbed the aforementioned hanging rope and swung from it, "Xemmy, can I have one of these in my room?" Nox added as she swung upside down.

"It depends. Speaking of which, since your room is not ready, you'll be rooming with one of the boys, since Larxene has threatened to disembowel me with a potato peeler if I made her share with you." Xemnas said.

"Something tells me Larxene is a bitch." Nox said.

"She is. Anyway, Nox can stay in my room." Axel said.

"Please Axel, I highly doubt that she'd be alive after spending one night in your room let alone still a virgin, that's why she's rooming with Marluxia until her room is ready." Xemnas said.

"Who's Marluxia?" Nox asked.

"I am." Marluxia said as he literally popped out of Bumhell Nowhere.

"....Are you guy?" Nox asked.

"Yes." Marluxia said.

"Oh my god! You have to tell me where you get your hair done! It's awesome! Axel and Roxas could learn a thing or two from you!" Nox said with sparkles in her eyes. (Kai: I'm a Marluxia fangirl now! Yayz for fangirlism! ;3)

"Thank you. I'll show you to my room." Marluxia told her. He walked out of the room and Nox followed after him, kinda like a really cute puppy. (A/I: Nox is a puppy?)

* * *

Kai: I finished the chapter! Yayz! ;3

Marluxia: ;3

Demyx: 'duct taped to a chair'

Axel: I'm not about to lose another two IQ points.

Zexion: Read and Review.

Kai: Pwease? 'goes Chibi on you'

See that button down there? Click it. If you do, Axel will come to your home and do the can-can in a dress... or make out with Roxas, it's your choice. ;3 ~ Kai and Nox


	3. Slumber Parties with Marly!

Kai: 'is wearing a bright neon pink rave wig' Yayz! Chapiter Tree is up right after Too! Yes, I know those aren't spelled right! Oh, and Axel is now duct taped to a chair! The only person allowed to duct tape people to stuff is me! (please note that Roxas is duct taped to my ceiling right now, that's why we haven't heard out of him since chapter one) ;3

Marluxia: Can we start the story?

Kai: I don't know? Is Zexy back from the bathroom?

Demyx: Nope.

Kai: Then no, we can't start til you're all present!

Five minutes later....

Zexion: Have you started the story yet?

Kai: We will when you do the disclaimer, after all it's your turn.

Zexion: 'sigh' Kai doesn't own anything except for.... Nox, a cookie, her cosplay Organization uniforms and weapons, and the exclusize rights to... Oh, you have got to be kidding me!

Kai: Say it Zexy!

Zexion: The exclusive right to that picture of me in a frilly pink tutu for my initiation into Organization XIII.

Evryone: 'laughing their asses off'

Kai: Don't laugh, I also own the exclusive rights to the pictures of all of _YOUR_ initiations as well.

Evryone: Oh shit.

Kai: Exactly. Now, on with the story!

(A/I means Authoress' Interlude)

* * *

Nox was following Marluxia down the hall. She was practically having to jog just to keep up with him. Suddenly she tripped and fell flat on her face. (Evryone: 'Snorts')

"Ow! Damn it!" Nox said as she stood up. Marluxia was standing a little away from her chuckling, "Yeah, we'll see how funny it is when I dye your hair green." Nox muttered. (A/I: She can't dye it pink cuz it's already pink! Marluxia, you sly fox! ;3)

She looked down at the floor and found a strange mirror. It was a circular mirror with a silver frame with several onyxes embedded in it. Nox picked it up and shoved it in her cloak. She then continue to follow Marluxia. They soon came upon a hall that was filled to the brim with plants.

"Sweet Mary, mother of my inbred cousin Bob. What's with the indoor greenhouse?" Nox asked, but to her horror, Marluxia was nowher to be seen. (A/I: I'm scared! 'Huggles her new Marluxia plushie')

Nox gulped and continued walking, even though she got the feeling she was being watched. Suddenly a large wolf shaped heartless jumped out of a large bush and scared the living crap outta Nox.

"HOLY GODDESS OF CHEESE!" She shrieked and then she ran in the opposite direction, the Fenrir heartless following close behind.

"I SWEAR IN THE NAME OF KINGDOM HEART THAT IF I LIVE THROUGH THIS I'LL NEVER THINK ABOUT DYEING MARLY'S HAIR GREEN EVER AGAIN!" Nox yelled as she ran. Suddenly she tripped and the mirror in her pocket flew out. It landed on the floor in front of her. Nox grabbed the mirror and flipped over just as the Fenrir heartless pounced. The mirror glowed brightly with the Nobody symbol and suddenly the mirror disappeared and in Nox's hand was an awesome looking Scythe. It looked like Marluxia's except it had a blade on both ends and it was silverish-blue, black, and silver.

Nox blocked the Fenrir with her new scythe, (A/I: Which is called 'Twilight'! ;3) and sliced it in half. Just as the heartless turned into a heart which floated away, Marluxia appeared, with several leaves in his hair. Nox looked from Marly to the scythe in her hand and back.

"Um... I can explain this...." Nox said as she hid the scythe behind her back, however the scythe was bigger than she was, so he could still see it, at least until it turned back into the mirror and Nox shoved it in her cloak.

They eventually made it to a door with two large plants on either side of it. Nox reached for the doorknob and suddenly she was hanging upside down by her ankle. One of the plants was holding her upside down with a vine.

"Marly, make it stop!" Nox said. Suddenly she was on the floor. She stood up and glared at the plant, while Marluxia walked into his room chuckling, "Something tells me that plant is there to stop people from entering your room." Nox said as she entered his room.

"Precisely. When you've lived with Axel and Roxas for as long as I have, you learn to protect the sanctuary of your room. I've nearly beheaded those two fifteen times this week alone. I'm thinking about getting a Moomba just to keep their asses out of here." Marluxia said as he disappeared into his closet.

Nox took this time to look around. Despite the plants in the hall outside his room, Marluxia's room wasn't _really_ that girly. Hell, it wasn't even _pink_. It was..... dark green. (A/I: What? Don't give me that look!)

"....Is... Is that a... a Moogle plushie?" Nox asked as she turned to look at Marluxia, who had just come out of his closet with some extra sheets, pillow, and a blanket.

"Yes, it's a moogle plushie. I stole it from Demyx the other day when he threw it at my head during a meeting." Marluxia said as he pulled out a hide-a-bed that was hidden in a couch.

"....Can I have it?" Nox asked.

"Go ahead." Marluxia said. The next thing he knew, Nox was sitting on his bed huggling the moogle plushie.

"...I don't have anything to wear." Nox said. Suddenly Marluxia tossed her a large baggy dark blue shirt.

"You can wear this one. I'm three times your size, so it'll be baggy on you." Marluxia said. (A/I: I have decided to write a MarlyxOC story! ;3)

Nox got up and entered Marly's private bathroom, she came out wearing the shirt, with her hair down. The blindfold was still in place. Nox grabbed the moogle plushie and curled up on the hide-a-bed. She was asleep with in minutes. Marluxia sat on his bed and read a book, but before her fell asleep, he removed Nox's blindfold to find that she wore silver eyeshadow.

* * *

Kai: Ok, I'm done! Now to get started on my MarlyxOC story! ;3

Marluxia: Oh yeah, I am the man! 'does his sexy dance O.O'

Kai: I gave him sugar during the chapter!

Axel: Is.... is that the... the Michael Jackson thriller dance?!

Kai: O.o

Demyx: O.O

Zexion: //.o

Kai: YouTube!

Roxas: 'still on Kai's ceiling' Read and Review folks, and Sora... GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Kai: 'Starts doing the can-can' Can you do the Can-Can?

See that button down there? Click it. If you do, Marluxia will do his sexy dance for you ;3


End file.
